Touching You Burns Like Sin
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean is the king of hell and is tired of every queen he has had betraying him or disobeying him. He goes after a virgin so he can mold her into his. NC-17 Dean/OC


_The screaming and crying could be heard from miles around but it was disguised, by thunder, lightning, rain that pounded against the roof of your house afraid that it was just about to give. All the demons inside the mansion winced a little knowing the King was angered by his Queen. She had disobeyed him, done something she shouldn't have done against their own King's will. Finally the screaming and crying stopped and they thought it was all over but they noticed the faint heartbeat around them and then a second later it had stopped. They looked at each other not knowing the King would murder his own Queen but then again he was the King, The King of Hell._

The King walked back into the throne room blood stained his grey muscle t-shirt. Even blood had stained his blue jeans and boots. He wiped the blood from the knife on his hand then wiped his hand on his jeans. Not caring one bit that his late Queen laid dead, tortured beyond believe, in the next room.

"Crowley!" yelled Dean as he continued to wipe the blood off his knife.

Crowley appeared in front of Dean and looked down at the blood, "Have yourself a nice art project going on?"

Dean just looked up at him with a look and Crowley just smiled at him, "The Queen has had an...accident. I need another."

"Really? Well...that's the third one this month...seventh one this year and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Dean yelled.

"Someone's being a spoiled brat now isn't he?" Crowley teased.

"I am really not in the mood for your foolish antics Crowley!"

Dean walked up to his throne and sat down at it. He stabbed the knife into the arm of the chair and started twirling it around. "I want something new...something I haven't tried yet."

"You've tried them all, every flavor, every taste of the rainbow."

"There's something missing..." Dean thought hard as he continued to carve in the chair. "I want something...pure."

"Perhaps...innocence?"

Dean smirked as took the knife out of the chair, "Not too innocent Crowley."

"I meant _virgin_. Something you can corrupt and mold into what you want. Something that won't disobey you and go against your wishes...like the others."

Dean traced his bottom lip with the tip of the knife thinking over what Crowley had said, "Virgin huh?" He smirked, "Haven't had one of those in years."

"Mmhmm." Crowley smiled. "It's always nice to change it up sir if I do say so myself."

"Pull up all of the pure innocent virgins," said Dean smirking with a mocking tone.

Crowley chuckled and waved his hand. Small TV monitors were all pulled up, hundreds, thousands scattered on top of each other, each showing one girl that fit the description. Dean got up walking by all the small televisions. He was tapping his lip with the knife scanning each one, each woman doing her own thing. He wasn't looking for something too innocent, not his type but someone hot, sexy and a virgin. As he kept on walking none were fitting his description all were innocent, too innocent looking but then he stopped and turned back, a dark almost black hair beauty caught his eye.

Dean turned on his heels and stared at her. He looked her up and down as she was walking down the street. She was wearing light blue denim capris with a pink buttoned up sweater. Dean bit his bottom lip looking her over, he liked what he saw. She was fit for Queen. Dean took the knife and circled the small television with it. The knife scraped and an ear piercing sound came with it.

"Her, I want her," he said staring at her as she bent over and smelled a rose. She smiled at the owner of the flower shop.

"Whatever you want my liege. We'll get to it right away," said Crowley and snapped his fingers for the other demons to go with him leaving Dean with the one TV. He continued to watch her go about her day and he smiled as he leaned towards the television and licked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitney was sitting in the front seat of her boyfriends car. He pulled up under the only bridge in their small town.

Whitney gave him a look that made him smile as he placed his arm on the back of the seat casually, "What?" he asked innocently.

"I thought we were going to go see a movie," she said turning in her seat with a smile on her face.

"We are but the movie doesn't start in another half an hour. I already have the tickets so we have time." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her a few times on the lips before moving down her neck.

Whitney bit her bottom lip wondering if they should stop. She's been with Tom for well over 6 months and she knows he's been waiting patiently for his chance but truth be told she was scared. Scared she wouldn't be good at sex because she's never tried it and scared of the pain and scared he may leave if she wasn't good at it.

All these fears shortly left her when she felt him kiss that spot on her shoulders. She moaned and bit her bottom lip again as his hand moved up her waist and cupped her breast. She arched a little into his hand and Tom smiled knowing he was fine. His free hand moved to the middle of her back and pulled her closer to him. The two started kissing again, more heatedly in the car. Whitney gripped the front of his shirt in fear and excitement.

Quickly the doors in Tom's car opened up and the two were grabbed out of the car. Whitney screamed but it was quickly muffled by a hand. The two looked around, being held against their will, at Crowley and five other demons, which they didn't know where demons.

"What do you want?" asked Tom as his eyes flickered over towards Whitney who was being held by one of them with her mouth covered and tears falling down her face.

"Well, it's kind of obvious," said Crowley with a small shrug as he looked at Whitney, "We got what we want." He winked at her and she sobbed into the hand that was covering her mouth.

"You better not touch her," Tom warned them, trying to threaten them but Crowley just let out a small chuckle shaking his head.

"We have someone really important that wants to meet her," Crowley walked over towards Whitney and played with a strand of hair, twirling it around his finger. She stared at him with wide eyes, "He is _dying_ to get to know you." Crowley grinned and turned his head over his shoulder looking at Tom, "So that means there's no use for lover boy."

Whitney quickly looked at Tom and watched as in a second his neck was broken. She screamed again and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"This ones a screamer. The King always knows how to pick them." He looked back at Whitney and smiled, "Come on sweetheart."

Crowley gripped her arm tightly before vanishing and then reappearing outside the throne room. Whitney's heart was pounding hard and fast against her chest in fear. What was happening? How did they get here? Who wanted to see her? These questions and more flooded her mind. She was scared for her life because of what they had done to Tom. And something else occurred to her, because of her, Tom was dead. How could she live with herself knowing someone had been murdered because of her.

Crowley threw her into the arms of two demons as he walked in front of the and opened the throne room doors.

"Please, please I'll do whatever you want. Just let me go. Please!" begged Whitney. She would do anything right now to get out of wherever they were. She was frightened and paranoid at this point.

"We got her," said Crowley as he sidestepped and the demons threw her to the ground.

Whitney cried out as her wrist twisted a little as she tried to stop the force of the throw. She wiped the tears and saw a pair of black boots in front of her. She backed away a little as she slowly looked up the body of the person in front of her. She swallowed hard as her and Dean's eyes met.

If it was any other time she would feel like a fool standing in the presence of a man this gorgeous but right now her fear was still controlling her.

"Please...let me go."

Dean smirked as he looked up at Crowley, "Any trouble?"

"Just had to get rid of the boyfriend but other than that she was well obedient." Crowley smiled.

"Good." Dean looked back down at Whitney who was shaking in fear. Dean then looked at the demons and nodded. The two that threw her to the ground picked her up each holding an arm. Dean stood right in front of her. He practically towered over her, she was only five foot.

Whitney tried not to look at him. She was afraid she wasn't permitted to do so but he grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him. Her breath hitched in her throat at the strong hold his single hand had on her chin forcing her to look at him. With his free hand, he rested it on her shoulder before slowly moving it towards her chest cupping her left breast in his hand, she gasped and his eyes found hers again. There was no expression on his face and his eyes wandered back down to his hand that still cupped her breast. His hand traveled farther down, his eyes following it before going back to her own set.

Whitney watched as he moved closer to her. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her cheek and then the stubble on his face. She felt his breath on her ear, "I can smell your sweet smelling virgin blood."

Whitney squeezed her eyes tighter a tear sneaking out from the side as Dean grinned at her fear. He loved when they were afraid of him. He licked her ear and she shuddered but tensed when she felt something cold on her chest. She opened her eyes and sobbed when she saw a knife to it.

"Please...please don't-"

"Don't do what?" he asked as he leaned back and softly traced over her chest with the knife. His eyes went back to hers, "Hmm? Hurt you?" She slightly nodded which made him laugh deep in his chest, "I won't hurt you unless you want me to." He winked at her before having the knife travel slowly down to the first button on her shirt. With one swift movement the button was cut off. She gasped and he smirked going for the second button. Each one he did, it was slow at first before he cut, as if he was torturing her.

Finally her shirt was cut open, all buttons on the floor and he smiled at the sight of her breast that were sitting nicely in her light pink bra.

Whitney swallowed hard as he got closer to her staring down into her eyes. Her own eyes were wide as she searched his. He placed his knife in his back pocket and grabbed hte button of her jeans and unbuttoned them. She gasped in fear, "Please don't." She shook her head slightly. She begged him with her eyes as he unzipped her jeans. With his two hands he grabbed at her jeans and pulled them down to her feet. She closed her eyes embarrassed.

Dean bit his lip looking her over. He saw a few tears escape her closed eyes and he smiled. "She's perfect. Place her in my chambers." Whitney's eyes shot open staring at him, "Make sure she cleans up a little."

The demons nodded as Dean crossed his arms watching them drag her off.

Whitney sat on the bed with her hands tied around the post. She kept pulling but every time she pulled the ropes tightened and she would open a new wound on her wrist. Tears fell freely down her face as she continued to find a way out of her restraints.

She looked down at the black satin dress they made her wear. The dress was low cut in the front showing off her breast and very short, something she would never wear. She frowned staring at herself but quickly looked up hearing footsteps coming towards the room. She pulled her knees up underneath her and held onto the bed post keeping her eyes closed. She was afraid to open them, afraid to see who was coming in and what they were going to do to her.

She trembled when she heard the door open and close...


End file.
